


Coming home

by littlelooneyluna



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, aaron coming home from France, bless this family, rob wants everything to be damn perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: Aaron comes back from France to find Robert in a panic about making everything just right for his return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fluffy thing for you lot! Xx

The flight was a little delayed and Aaron was getting agitated. He was supposed to be back to Emmerdale in time for dinner with Robert and Liv. Robert seemed so happy when Aaron last heard from him, he could almost hear the passion and excitement in Robert's words.

  
_I can't wait to have you home, you'll be back for dinner with Liv and me at four. See you then. Xx_

  
Two kisses, usually one. In made Aaron blush a little, knowing that Robert's hand didn't just slip and press the letter again by accident. He meant both kisses, he wanted Aaron to see and feel his love and it worked.

  
Aaron chewed on his lip as he waited for his flight information to flag up. He still had time to be with his family at four, he still had -

  
Aaron blinked a little faster, realising what he had just thought.

  
His family.

  
Robert and Liv. It made him blush all over and soon he was ducking his head towards his phone and gasping as he saw them both staring back at him.

  
Aaron had got lonely and homesick one night and decided to change his wallpaper. It was now a picture of him and Robert laying across each other sleepily and then Liv sticking her tongue out on the side. Chas had taken it one night after a Dingle gathering, Robert had been welcomed in that day - properly this time and Aaron was filled with love for him. PDA and all sorts that day were on show, much to Liv's disgust.

  
Aaron sniffed a little as he saw the picture, he longed for it again. He longed for Robert and Liv by his side, like always and suddenly his heart was aching a little just at the thought of seeing them again.

  
Robert had been texting him everyday and constantly reminding Aaron of how much he missed the smug blonde, and then he'd ring him at night, every night.

  
Aaron would be propped up in his hotel bed, phone to his ear as he heard Robert fill him in on all the latest gossip. Some nights Aaron would only have a few sounds to off back, too tired to say anything more and Robert always understood. They both knew that when it came down to it, they only really wanted to hear the other breathing so close to them again. It didn't matter what they were talking about, just as long as they could hear each other - even if it was just shallow breaths and little whispers that ended in 'I love you' and 'I love you too' before the closed their eyes.

  
Aaron's eyes widened as he realised his plane was finally boarding, nervous excitement raced through him as he felt himself drawing closer to his little family.

 

***

 

The car down slammed shut as he manoeuvred round the back and got his bag from the boot.

  
Aaron looked towards the pub and smiled, walking round the back instead of through the pub because he wanted to surprise Robert. He hadn't even told him his plane had landed and he knew his little blonde boy would be missing him.

  
Aaron heard his voice first and instantly he was smiling. He was soft and sweet as Aaron lingered to hear more, waited by the door with a smile on his face because 'God he was so close to Robert now.

  
"What if somethings happened?" Robert's voice broke a little as he asked the question. It had been circling around for ages because suddenly Aaron stopped replying and that scared the hell out of him.

  
"He's phone's probably dead or summat." Chas muttered, walking towards the kitchen area and looking towards the oven. "God look at the effort Robert Sugden has made for my boy." Chas pulled the oven open and then gasped as she saw that the roast chicken was still raw - no flames on at all. "Robert..."

  
Robert looked towards the oven and felt his mouth fall open, "How could I forget to turn the oven on? How could I -"

  
"Probably 'cos you were too busy trying to make everything right for Aaron." Liv came into the room, rolling her eyes and then looking almost sad for Robert. "Don't worry about it, it'll just be a little later than planned that's all."

  
Robert pushed a hand though his hair in frustration because they just didn't understand. He had to make everything perfect for Aaron because he had to prove that Aaron had something worth coming home to.

  
"You don't get it," Robert huffed out. "I want everything to _perfect_ for him."

  
The door clicked open and Aaron finally came in, hearing more than enough.

  
"Since when did we do perfect eh?" His voice was a little soft but still had that cutting edge to it that made Robert look his way in surprise.

  
Chas had this big smile on her face and Liv raced towards him to hug her brother and then push him away playfully as he held back a little tighter.

  
Robert waited for a few seconds, feeling awkward because _fuck_ he missed Aaron but he had fell at the last hurdle and ruined his return.

  
"Don't I get a kiss?" Aaron asked cheekily as his eyes met Robert's, it didn't take long for him to feel Robert's lips press against his and then his boyfriend's arms wrapped right round his body protectively. _God they missed this._

  
"You have no idea..." _How much I missed you_. Robert mumbled into Aaron, ignoring the fact that Chas and Liv were standing idly nearby, he didn't care in the slightest because after days of sleeping alone he had Aaron back in his arms.

  
Aaron smiled and looked over shoulder, seeing the way Chas was almost nodding in agreement and letting her son know how moody his boyfriend had been without him. Aaron smiled even bigger at that, kissing Robert's head as he thought about how badly the feelings were reciprocated. "Neither do you." He mumbled back, slow and soft and just what Robert wanted to know.

  
Robert pulled away and smiled awkwardly, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

  
Aaron shrugged, "I wanted to surprise you." He said before looking over at the oven and titling his head, "Looks like the oven did too."

  
Robert dropped his head as he heard Liv snigger, "I thought I turned it on." He pointed out before thinking. "But then - I think I got distracted or,"

  
Aaron shook his head, "I don't care. It doesn't matter." He mumbled out before giving Liv a look that warned her to behave.

  
"I was just trying to make things...you know make ya happy you were home." Robert shuffled on his feet a little and caught Aaron off guard because Robert usually didn't let his insecurities known.

  
Aaron frowned and watched as Liv and Chas scurried towards the door and disappeared, knowing they should probably give them some time alone.

  
"Listen to me," Aaron placed a hand on Robert's chest and watching as Robert looked up at him, nervous. "You, here in our home..." Robert couldn't help but smile at that. "Us having tea together with Liv like the proper little family we are... _that_ makes me happy to be home."

  
Robert steadied himself and nodded shyly, "Are you sure?"

  
Aaron rolled his eyes and sighed, "I love you, Robert. I love what we have and no trip to France is going to change my mind okay?" His voice was so soft and serious and it filled Robert's heart with such warmness because Aaron _loved_ him, he loved what they had, he loved _them_.

  
Robert tried to catch his breath and then felt Aaron kiss him and take away all his worry instantly.

  
"Did I make myself clear?" Aaron pulled away and titled his head, making Robert nod his head.

  
"Good," Aaron patted Robert's chest, "Now turn on that bloody oven so that we can eat later."

  
Robert smiled as he kissed Aaron's chest and walked towards the kitchen, they were in a pub and Marlon and Victoria could easily cook something up but Aaron wanted to eat what Robert had prepared for him. He wanted them to eat as a family.

  
Robert turned around to Aaron who was standing there, playing with his bag and then biting down on his finger nails like he always did.

  
"Aaron," Aaron looked up at that. "I love you." It was so simple and soft and Robert couldn't believe how easy it was to let out now.

  
Aaron smiled, he had missed these moments of quiet honesty - he missed Liv's chipped mug (courtesy of Robert of course who swore blind it was an accident) and Robert's little word puzzles scattered about the place. He missed his family, _his_ little family. "Yeah I know," Aaron whispered out gently, taking a few steps towards Robert. "I missed what we had, I'm so lucky Rob." He admitted, tears in his eyes involuntarily as he spoke and felt Robert's hand touch his cheek tenderly.

  
"I'm the lucky one, let's face it."Robert scoffed out before titling his head and realising what Aaron meant, "We _both_ are aren't we? Having each other, having a little family - however messed up." Robert laughed at that and Aaron pulled a face. "Wouldn't change it for the world though..." Robert added seriously before holding out a hand and linking it with Aaron's.

  
Aaron didn't even need to think about the response as he tightened his fingers around Robert's and thought about his little family he _adored_ , "Neither would I."

 


End file.
